Random Insanity
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: Short stories and ideas. Tell me if I should make any of them into actual stories. The stories are not connected. Randomness rules :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tragic Love Story

Featuring : Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyou.

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Tragic Love Story

A long time ago, in a world far, far away, there were two people.

One was a boy.

And one was a girl.

It was a classic story.

With a twist.

Boy meets girl.

Boy loves girl.

Girl meets boy.

Girl loves boy back.

It was a perfect disney ending.

Except those don't exist anymore.

They were perfect together.

She was his princess.

And he was her king.

It was meant to be from the start.

Never meant to be broken apart.

Once upon a time there was a boy and a girl.

And nothing else mattered.

And then she came.

And it was a tragedy.

He fell in love all over again.

With the wrong girl.

The end.

What most people see, isn't what it's meant to be.

She never died of heart break.

Like people so believe.

A broken heart still beats.

And her scarred wrist still bleeds.

A bloody letter on the floor.

One line it reads.

'I don't love you anymore.'


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Story Of A Girl

Featuring: Kagome

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Story of a girl

Once upon a time there was a sad little girl.

One day she drew a picture.

It was a picture of a girl.

It was beautiful.

The girl in the picture was sad, too.

Her eyes were closed, so the cruel reality was locked away.

She wore a long black dress.

And had a pair of strange black wings.

Her long hair reached her waist.

And the sleeves went down even lower.

They were loose and dark.

And no one could see the scars on her wrists.

And no one would ever know.

That even though she had wings.

She could never fly away from all her problems.

That she was chained down to earth just like the rest of us.

Gravity was never the problem.

It was everything else that stood in the way.

Once upon a time there was a girl.

She lived in a reality that didn't belong.

Though the wings aren't there anymore.

Her eyes are still closed.

The chains are still there.

But there was a girl.

That girl was me.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Winter

Featuring: Kagome, Ms. H

Rated: PG-13 for mild violence.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Winter

The room is dark.

Music plays quietly in the background.

The plain white door bangs open and the lights from the hall engulfs the room.

The figure in the door way is scowling.

Damn.

What now?

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Really.

Are you sure you want to know?

"Nothing."

"Who do you think you are? When someone tells you to do something, do it!"

Silence.

Nothing.

"Did you hear me?"

Pause.

"Yes."

A huff.

"Well then! I don't know what you think of yourself! When someone tells you to leave, you leave!"

Silence.

Then...

"I didn't do anything wrong. He acts like he has a stick up his ass all the time. Just cause he enters the room I have to leave? Thats not-"

Slap.

Ouch.

That hurt.

Damn.

Should've shut up.

Damn it all.

"Do not put up rules in my house. I can kick you out right now."

Glare.

"No you can't. I'm not even eighteen yet! It's iilegal."

OUCH.

"Watch me."

Nothing.

"Get out."

Surprize.

Acceptance.

The door slams closed.

I look throught my clothes.

Pulling on something from the growing pile on the floor, I grab my jacket and leave.

The access card sits on the tabletop as the exit door slams shut.

A pre written letter next to it.

In big black letters on the envelote are three words.

"I hate you."

When the outside air finaly hits, the reality settles in.

Nowhere to go.

It's cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Doesn't Matter

Featuring: Kagome

Rated: PG-13 for blood.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Doesn't Matter

The music is loud.

The beat pulses through the floor.

I can't hear myself think.

The multicoloured lights flash in my eyes even when I close them.

People keep coming in.

Circles spread out everywhere, dancing.

Some songs are familiar, while others I've never heard of.

She's there too.

It's weird.

I don't know what I'm doing here.

Why I came?

We wonder around the half full room, sitting on top of the bleachers.

More people pile in throught the doors.

I know a lot of people.

I'm surprized they came.

I don't talk to any of them.

Half an hour passes, and I wonder again.

What was I thinking coming here?

I don't dance.

I can't dance.

I am not supposed to be here!

I leave the room for a few minutes and go to the bathroom.

The halls are mostly empty except for a few stray teachers.

The outside is cooler.

No people.

Goood.

I can breathe again.

After I got tired of looking in the stupid mirror (which hates me I dragged my ass back to the dance.

Even more people were there now.

All dancing and a few spread out on top of benches.

I look around.

I don't know what some people are doing, but that is NOT dancing.

It's sick and wrong, and dear god!

I feel like an idiot standing in one place, not moving.

A few more minutes and we start moving a bit.

A few more minutes and I get the hang of it.

I sorta blend.

Sort of.

Time flies by and the last song is playing.

My skin is burning, it's too hot.

The song ends and everyone goes for the exit.

The DJ is still calling out numbers.

We're out the door.

The locker wount open, and i press my burning skin to the cool metal doors.

It feels sooo good.

I wander outside and the wind blows away the heat.

It's not too cold.

People are outside waiting for rides and friends.

I walk home alone.

The streets are empty as I get farther from school.

A few blocks away and the park is in view.

It's abandoned.

No one sitting and the old wood green benches.

No one walking the dogs on the snow covered paths.

The trees sway lazily in the wind.

I feel okay.

Not scared because it's so dark.

Not afraid if someone attacked me, no one would hear me scream.

I feel safe.

It's dark.

It's like a second skin.

I feel home.

I cross the street and the park is gone.

Now I see people.

Some one homeless.

Some one swearing in the back alley.

A girl runs out and a guy chases her.

She runs into the store and he walks away.

I step up to the building and push open the door.

My access card refuses to work, and only after the second time does the door click open.

The light floods the lobby and I don't feel so okay anymore.

It's too bright and my eyes hurt.

I glare at the camera, and flip off whoever is watching.

My good mood just went to hell.

I step into the elevator a slump against a wall.

The lights are dimmer.

Thank god.

It comes to my floor way to fast, and I drag my self to the door.

I open the door and the noise of the TV floats to my still ringing ears.

I shrug out of my jacket and walk to my room.

No one says anything.

They don't care I had to walk home alone.

They don't care that someone could have easily done something.

They don't care.

I don't care either.

But that's different.

Even my cat doesn't come to meow at me.

I don't feel home anymore.

I feel like a stranger entering someone's lives.

Like I just live here.

They are not really my parents.

And I'm not really their daughter.

And no one really cares.

I didn't turn out like they wanted.

They didn't teach me to behave.

I'm just a temporary stranger.

Taking up space till 18.

I drop the dirty clothes in a pile on the floor.

I don't wanna clean.

I hate cleanliness.

It makes me feel like a freak.

I need to have a messy inviroment.

I'm a mess.

I kick the shoes off and they bounce of the wall, leaving a wet mark.

I don't care.

I crawl onto my bed.

The red comforter smels like the hawaiian ginger shower gel I bought a few weeks ago.

I take my fluffy stuffed dog from under my pillow and turn on the tv.

The volume goes up as I flip through the chanels and try not to cry.

Two more years.

Then I'm out of here.

It's gonna be different.

The next morning i wake up with the tv still on and the remote on the floor.

My door is still closed.

They don't care.

And I don't care.

Anymore.

I pick up the remote and throw it at the TV screen.

Pieces of glass, crack and fly on the bed and floor.

One piece flys across my cheeck.

Blood rolls down onto the red blancket.

Blood mixes with tears.

Nothing happens.

No one comes.

It doesn't matter.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Rain On Me

Featuring: Kagome, Kikyou.

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Rain On Me

I saw you in the waves / You needed to be saved / Or maybe you were trying / To make me feel so brave.

Bloody, bloody hell.

Was nothing ever going to go right?

You make reality more vivid / I don't know how you did it.

The world has gone insane.

It just makes sense that way, see?

Half-sparked / Pardon my heart / I could download your thoughts / By the swings in the dark.

Or maybe it's just something no one else wonders about.

...do you ever know what I mean?

And I see the stars / And so what?

It's just one of those days.

When you wonder if you just sleep walked out of your bed this morning and it all went wrong.

And I see the stars / Even if you dont.

And you wonder through your routine

And even the cold water doesn't wake you up.

Cause I see the stars / They mean a lot

And you don't notice the rain fall,

Until you're soaked and your hair is hanging limply on your wet cheeks.

You don't care / You're down there / Busy looking hot

And then there you are

And here I am, feeling second best, all over again.

Why did you come by / When I was feeling so happy?

And you never stop talking about this and that

And every mirror I pass, I wonder, what's wrong with me?

They can kill you / But they can't get you / In a bad mood.

And then you stomp off, screaming that I never listen.

And I will walk the other way and smile, it's been a while.

We all dream / Isn't that the point?

And no one notices

The girl who's second best.

Maybe that place between us / Would dissapear too?

And you come back, you're happy.

And the feeling's back. And every mocking mirror, I never once looked back.

I'll go and find you anywhere / Coz I adore you, yea.

And you're never in a bad mood alone.

You always find me, I can't hold on.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Too Deep

Featuring: Kagome, Inuyasha.

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine.

"Tell me you love me" she whispered.

"...I love you," he lied.

"Tell me you'll never leave me." She asked, and the first tear fell.

"I'll never leave you..." he answered, second lie, more confident.

"Tell me everything will be okay." her eyes pleaded, and more tears fell.

"Everything will be okay." He smiled, a pro now. The lies barely noticable.

His image blurred as her tears kept fallling.

He gave her one last glance. He picked up his suitcase, and walked away, the door to their appartment slowly shutting after him.

And he wasn't coming back, she knew.

And he didn't love her, just the image she used to have.

And everything wasn't okay. And it wouldn't be.

And how did everything go so wrong?

Wasn't it just yesterday that they were planning their wedding?

The dress catalogs sprawled on the coffee table?

What happened then?

Light grey eyes stared at the door. Daring him to walk back through the door.

They never had the wedding.

And the perfect dress just didnt fit.

And the life she had imagined, just wouldn't be.

He didn't love her.

He didn't need her.

She wouldn't be okay.

He would be a nice memory.

She would be that girl.

That other one.

And what they had, would be just that.

The crazy time.

With no strings attached.

And everytime she'd ask him.

"Do you love me?"

And he would lie.

"Yes."

And she would listen to his lies.

And smile at him so.

She wasn't supposed to love him either.

But she never followed rules.

She wouldn't keep his pictures.

But his number's on speed dial.

Today's his aniversary.

With her.

The one.

Not the other one.

And when he saw her.

He didn't have to lie.

And everytime he left.

She didn't have to cry.

She didn't want to die.

Because the answers help decide.

And everytime she asked that same line.

He answered "yes"

And didn't lie.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Blurry

Featuring: Kagome

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Blurry

I felt like I just ran a marathon.

It's so unbearably hot in the flimsy black t-shirt.

I try walking faster.

But my breathing wont even out.

Suffocating.

Nonononononononononono!

I need air!

Why can't i breathe?

I walk faster, and nothing.

I colapse against my locker.

Numbers blur yet the lock snaps open with a click.

It bounces of the walls.

Of the empty hallway.

The metal door slams against the next locker.

Red paint chips and loats to the floor.

It looks like blood.

I hurriedly shrug into my jacket.

It's suffocating.

I'm drowning.

I slam the locker shut and the lock clicks back into place.

I run for the exit.

The doors.

My shoulder connects with it as it's pushed open.

I barely feel the pain.

The cold air engulfs me.

I can breathe again.

Everything's okay now.

The walk is peaceful.

The cars blur by.

I dont notice them.

Pieces of conversation float around.

"Did you hear..."

"...going to the dance?"

"And then he was like..."

"...and she told him no."

"What a loser! I mean look..."

I dont pay attention.

The lul of the conversation slowly fades to the background.

Only the soft lyrics I've memorized, bounce around in my head.

"And all your plastic people,

With plastic hearts and smiles,

They had the worst intentions."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Anymore

Featuring: Kagome

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Do not Own

Anymore

And then you wait.

And somehow everything settles.

In the wrong place.

And theres no going back.

You're stuck.

Stuckstuckstuck.

Nothing to do.

You're screwed.

Royally screwed.

Oh joy.

Funfunfun.

Somebody shoot me please.

Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee...

And it still didn't rain.

I wish it would rain.

I love rain.

It's so cold.

If you stand outside long enough,

You're numb.

You don't feel.

And everything isn't so complicated anymore.

It's so simple that you wonder how you could miss it.

Problems don't exist.

Just the steady beat of perfect rain drops on your skin.

So pretty...

Like fake tears running down your cheeks.

And no one could ever guess they were real.

And you smile as people pass you by.

And they dont know how fake it is.

That all the rain drops have mixed with salty tears.

Its a water fall.

And the sky is crying too.

It's such a perfect world.

And nothing fits together anymore.

The tears never stop.

Everything's so fake.

So messed up.

Its too late to fix it.

Too late to try.

Anymore.

And then the rain stops.

And you go inside.

And you see the mirror.

And wonder what the hell happened.

Why the maskara rivers down your cheeks never stopped.

Why isn't everything perfect?

Like it used to be.

Like it should have been.

Like it never is.

Anymore.

Such a mistake in a world of flawlessness.

So strange...


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Ever

Featuring: Kagome

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine

Ever

I have finaly figured it out.

It's never gonna stop.

It's like someone pressed the repeat button and forgot to press stop.

It's gonna happen over and over again until something breaks.

And every time it'll get worse.

And then it'll just be one nightmare that never ends.

And you can't scream because you have no voice.

And you can't wake up, because it's not a dream.

It's as real as it ever got.

And there's no way out.

And everything crashes.

And burns.

And it never stops.

Ever.

And it's so sad.

Because it's so real.

Because you won't wake up.

And everything isn't perfect.

And in the middle of everything.

I only wish to be the other one.

The bystander.

Someone else.

But wishing is all it is.

And the nightmare never stops.

Ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Every One Of My Tomorrows.

Rated: PG

Featuring: Kagome

Disclaimer: Not mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I remember everything, every little mistake I ever made. They'll never go away. A memory you cant erase. Its forever.

I almost feel bad sometimes. Just for no reason. Just cuz its who I am.

I don't fit.

Not anywhere.

Its so crazy.

Sometimes its so quiet, it just makes me wanna scream.

And then, it's so loud, I want everyone to just shut up and never talk again.

And I guess its strange.

Or maybe its some parallel reality.

Or maybe its just me.

And it's just meant to be.

I wish it would rain.

So it can ruin my hair.

So i can walk down the street and not care.

So I can look as stupid as I want to, and not worry.

So people can look at me, and see me.

So I'm not this strange outcast.

I'll be just like everyone else.

For once.

And it can ruin my make up.

And it'll be halloween all over again.

I wish I didn't care.

I wish I could forget.

But memories are forever.

And forever is too long.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Rain

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Not Mine

And we live in a world where perfection doesn't exist.

And everything's so fake it makes me sick.

And every little thing, just seems to make you tick,

And every one of my mistakes

Comes back with me.

So I can act emotionless.

I can ignore the world.

I'll live in make belief

And fix my broken home.

I'll be the perfect daughter.

The friends who's always there.

I'll act just like you want to.

And make it worth to bear.

And everything's so ordinary

Perfection's never real.

Insanity of same old things

Just makes you wanna feel.

The rain comes and goes.

And perfect tear drops roll down the window.

And its so pure. Its real.

In the world of tainted intentions.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Complicated

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Complicated

Today is complicated.

I feel weird.

Like nothing is happening, but at the same time, something foreboding.

Yea, I serious am loosing it this time.

Look at me mom! I can see the future!

No, mom, I don't need to go see the doctor. I'm fine. I'll be normal.

I promise.

I promise.

I can play the perfect daughter.

You can act as guardian.

We can be the happy family.

Hiding from reality.

The rain will never fall.

The sun will shine forever.

And life can be so wonderful.

So nice and fake together.

I'm screwing up my parts.

Can't act like I'm flawless.

The sun will never shine.

The rain feels so worthless.

I can't be this perfect family.

Can't see beyond the fake reality.

I wish to be my own person.

Instead of drowning in your insanity.


End file.
